


Warm me up

by 2BWonkyo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Wizards, kingdom - Freeform, super cringy im sorry hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BWonkyo/pseuds/2BWonkyo
Summary: Jooheon had been searching for his parter for months. In a few years, he will reign over the Kingdom. His father, the king, regularly organized ceremonies in order to meet the perfect princess for his son to marry.On the other hand, Kihyun was a poor orphan wizard who secretly fell in love with the prince. That's why he decided, on a drinking party, to transform into a giant dragon to kidnap Jooheon. Despite his will, his power wasn't strong enough so he ended up becoming a small hamster.Fortunately, the luck stayed by his side when Jooheon accidentally found him then brought him to the palace to comfort his lonely soul.





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Even the summary is a mess aaaaaaaaaaaah. Please, this story is only made to make you have a good time, so don't take anything seriously and just laugh okay? x)
> 
> The idea came from @Jooyanies (Twitter) / @BunnyFromHell (AO3) , so thank you ^^ (Go check her drawings and stories, buddies)

Kihyun was high. Which was rare. Even though he wasn't eating properly, the boy wouldn't usually neglect his health so easily. The reason itselft was stupid.

He felt lonely.

Each day his heart would hurt more. No money. No family. And friends was hard to find, especially with his frankness. People usually called him rude. But Kihyun just mentally stuck his tongue out at them, trying to ignore it. Sometimes he would success. Some other times, he wouldn't. Like tonight.

 At this very moment, the boy liked to imagine a life completely different. A life where an empty stomach didn't even exist. In which he had a family by his side every single day. In which he had money to achieve his craziest dreams... In which he had a soulmate. 

He learned to envy the royal family for that. After all, everyone related to it had a perfect life. Who wouldn't be jealous? A small detail stayed the worst point of the story: Kihyun naturally fell in love with the prince of his Kingdom. Lee Jooheon. Nothing could be more stupid than hoping for a future with a member of the royal family. A prince with a commoner? Not even in the wildest dreams. Still, Kihyun liked him. No, _loved_ him. Feelings showed up out of nowhere. Just seeing the fiery haired prince help and interact with his population like he wasn't any superior made him fall. 

_What can i do... to be by his side?_

Kihyun remained in the doldrums until his eyes fell on a huge open book. Something he was learning a few hours ago because of the boredom. At first, he didn't mind it. But after a long contemplation, his mind suddenly gone blank.

"Transfiguration..."

A crazy idea came out. It would totally change his life. Destroy his hopes to start a family. Or even kill him, in the worst case scenario. But why not? Nothing could be worst than dying lonely.

He wanted Jooheon for himself and himself alone. 

 

*******

 

Heavy. That was the first impression Kihyun had when he woke up. He felt extremely heavy. And tired. And... fluffy? Oh. Sure did he love his bed. The boy slowly opened his eyes and soon realized that nothing in his surroundings was habitual. In other words, everything was _different_. A strong smell of lavender was filling his nose, while the blanket under him didn't have the same texture than the one he usually used everynight. Unfortunately, the boy couldn't see anything. The room was dark, but still, he knew he wasn't outside. There wasn't any noise. A deathly silence. Unusual. Kihyun wasn't able to sleep at night without a little light, too scared of the dark. And more, he had really thin walls. The laughters of the strangers passing by the street next his house were easily and always audible.

So yes. Even though the blanket seemed really warm and relaxing. What kind of scray situation was he in??! He had to escape, and fast!

_...Wait_

When Kihyun tried to lift his arms, of even his legs, nothing would respond. He could remember how much he drank the day before. Despite it, the reason why his limbs were disobeying him remained a mystery. 

"Oh... God!" a rough voice came out of nowhere, letting Kihyun suppose that he wasn't alone. And he didn't like that. Too afraid of strangers. Who knew what that man wanted. Money? Power? Or simply humiliate him? Hurt him? Stab. Punch. Lock up. Burn. Blind. Choke. Drown. Rap-

"No no no no no, you stay here, and you don't move until i tell you to." the light suddenly appeared and Kihyun turned blind for a few but long seconds. Then, the craziest thing happened. Lee Jooheon. The prince of the Kingdom. In the flech. Right in front of him... He was well dressed. But first of all. LEE JO-

_... Wait, track 2._

The prince was way taller than him? Well, being taller than Yoo Kihyun wasn't that hard, actually, but this time, it was disproportionate! As if he...  _transfigured_.

Then, he remembered. He was drunk. Yes. But a drunk Kihyun wasn't only clumsy. He was _crazy_. Loneliness pushed him into trying a bad spell. He even pay went to the Kingdom like that! Such a risky bet. Stoke of luck, he survived. Even though the lack of power defeated him. In every instance, he made a huge misstep. To know into what kind of animal he turned into was impossible for him right now, so the boy closed his eyes, frightened. To return to the subject, the prince came closer to him and knelt down. Oh, yeah. Kihyun just realised the "blanket" under him was actually a faux fur rug. Ugh. What a hard life. 

Soft hands touched him and in the blink of an eye, his very very small body got lift up. Then put down on a higher point, the bed, as Kihyun supposed it to be. 

_GOD THAT WAS INTENSE._

Kihyun was screaming inside, but quiet and shaking like a leaf from the outside. He felt like he just rode rollercoasters. He must have fell from the bed during his sleep. Being small was truly scary.

"Hey... Calm down, buddy. Your heart will give out." Jooheon mumbled and managed to ease him a little bit as he carefully stroked the hairball, kneeling on the ground.

Kihyun couldn't remember the last time someone had talked to him so kindly. Admittedly, he almost had a panic attack. But right now, he wanted to cry.

_Am I dreaming?_

As if the prince was reading his mind, he stayed a few minutes like it and kept stroking the pet. He coundn't help but smile at his size. His hand alone was enough to protect the frail fellow creature.

"How come such a little thing can be so cute?" at this words, Kihyun barely opened his eyes, blinking. The tiredness overwhelming him. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Jooheon whispered, smiling.

His dimples conquered Kihyun and quick, the latter got back to sleep, more peaceful than ever. At the end, his little mistake wasn't that bad. Actually, he didn't want his dream to end at all.

 

_***_

 

 The next day, which maybe wasn't, Kihyun woke up in a better mood. Less tired. But still stressed out. He had a good reason. Tones of questions were running his mind. How did he end up in the palace? The royal family house? Did he just turning into the smallest animal of the earth and just ran out to see the prince? 

_Fuck, drunk Kihyun, I hate you!_

He just promised himself he won't drink any drop of alcohol from now on. The mess it all created. Unbelievable. What was a commoner doing in the royale palace? In the prince's bedroom, above all! A king size bed in a room bigger than his own house, long curtains made in fine white lace at the balcony door, a big and ancient laquered wooden wardrobe, a white sofa next to full bookcases. The ensemble creating a warm atmosphere, only with the white and wood colors... 

_To grow up with a room like that... so cool._

Kihyun never even had a bedroom. Because he lived in a poor orphanage until he reached 19. Since his first breath. So yes. He was jealous. But mostly sad. Because he used to remember, every single day, how the kids there hated him for the wizard's blood flowing in his veins. 

He'd always been all alone. Still, the habit never took hold.

Kihyun wanted to let out a deep sigh but soon noticed he couldn't. His body was so weird. But he had time to try to understand it, and to be a little more comfortable in it. After all, who knows how much time he was going to spend in this form? Maybe forever. Kihyun never liked his body. But for once, maybe he did miss his human body. For now, he had small legs and a big body. So so weird. Positive point, he had a thick fur. A rodent? Well. He got the opportunity to look cute for the first time of his life. So why not take advantage of it and enjoy? It wasn't like he could go back in time and reverse the mistake anyway.

Minutes, or hours passed and Kihyun got bored. He guessed the towel wrapping him had been placed when he was sleeping. Surely in order to not get the bed dirty. How kind. How sweet. But how stupid to think Kihyun wouldn't make the most of time alone to roll on the bed. That was quite funny, actually. Childish, but who would reprimand a pet?

"You love the bed?" the voice made Kihyun jump and hide under the banket faster than ever. It was THE voice. The Prince Lee Jooheon's one. So beautiful. The soft giggles sliping from the latter's mouth almost made Kihyun embarrassed of his behavior. "Sweetie. Come to daddy."

_OH FUCK._

You think that he just found _the_  good word to force Kihyun out the blanket? Then you're entirely right. When he did let his head out, he found himself in front of the charming prince again. Kneeling on one knee to be at the rodent's height, on the bed. This time, Kihyun was were more conscious. So he was now able to see all the details he missed yesterday. The futur king was intimidated. Fire-red hair dressed with caution. Dark makeup on piercing eyes. Black jacket. Kihyun had to admit it. He was _hot_. Sexier than ever. But still a little scary.

Like that, they looked at each other for some long seconds, the prince keeping a straight face. Kihyun was going to do a heart attack soon. You've been warned.

"I asked my father." Jooheon finally said, "He's okay with you staying here. But i still wonder how the hell did you survive on your own outside. You must have a owner already. So don't worry, I keep you for now, but i'll make sure to find them sooner or later, okay?" Not that Kihyun actually wanted to leave but. Jooheon continued his speech by starting to stroke the pet. He liked it, obviously. "I don't have any cage though, so be careful of the cats, okay? I don't want to find a dead hamster on my bed tonight." 

_Does he even care about me?_

Kihyun shouldn't have made it there. He knew. He knew he signed his own death warrant. To think that he believed a hamster's life was way less stressful. Oh yeah. So he was a hamster. Good to know. Now his mission was to try not to die, eaten by a cat... how pathetic.

"Anyway... I have things to do. Here." Jooheon held him out a plain biscuit, which quickly fell in the pet's teeth. It's been days since the last time he ate. "Slowly, slowly... I'll come back tonight. So wait your daddy, 'kay?" God only knew how much Kihyun liked that word. "Okay" he wanted to answer. But he couldn't. So he just watched the prince go out the room. God, he already felt lonely.

Night came faster than anticipated as Kihyun realised something: hamsters are noctural animals. In other words, he slept all day. He woke up a few minutes sometimes, but that didn't matter much. The main point was: Jooheon came back to him. The room was plunged into darkness. Kihyun really feared it, so he'd been staring at the white moon to relax himself since sunset. Thankfully, he wasn't alone anymore. "Hey buddy..." His voice seemed tired. "Not dead yet?"

_Watch your words, at least!! When did I fall in love with an asshole?!_

A smile could be seen on the prince's face. His makeup was removed and his hair was scruffy. Moreover, he simply wore a white shirt with a dark blue pants. Not the same aura at all. Jooheon looked more like a the 18 years old teenager he actually was. Pure and cute. Kihyun loved it. "If you don't poo on me tonight, I'll let you sleep with me everyday, okay?"

_... Why so disgusting?_

"Can't promise I won't crush you though." Jooheon mumbled. Afterwards, he let his back fall on the bed, breathing hard. An instant later, he turned his head to the grey furbag. At first, Kihyun had no intention of doing anything weird. To sniff someone's nose was weird? Well, well, well! Not if you are a hamster. It did become odd when Jooheon stole him a kiss. A man pecking a pet. Outside, that was cute. In Kihyun's mind, more perverted. 

Finally, Jooheon fell alseep and the night went all right. Kihyun slept on his chest after admiring his sleeping face for hours. How comfortable. This situation was seriously hard to believe. Nights after nights. Get used to sleeping on the prince's chest, neck or tummy? Never. Jooheon didn't seem to struggle. He fastly learned to sleep on his back to let the pet lay on him. Weeks passed. And nothing really changed. Jooheon would pay him a visit each time he had the chance to, even if it lasted minutes, or seconds sometimes. To feed him, stroke him, or, more often than Kihyun knew, watch him sleep. It was fine. It was right. He was aware that he'll probably stay the "cute pet" or even his "sweetie" (he still didn't gave him any name but whatever) to Jooheon's eyes. 

It was sad, but Kihyun slowly accepted it. He had a house and someone caring about him. What would he want more? A paradise?

Summer arrived. For Kihyun, it was very hard to handle. To have a fur gave him the feeling of burning. So he started to sleep more and more, eat less, potentially. So Jooheon began to worry, as the considarate person he was. More thoughtful. More caring. Kihyun felt love. Even so, worry possessed him too. The prince wasn't living it good either. Heatwaves made him weak. Like that night. A few wet locks of hair were stuck to Jooheon's forehead. Nights were maliciously hot. Jooheon's skin glittered because of the sweat. And despite the darkness, Kihyun could see the dark rings under the prince eyes. He must be very tired. Suddenly, the boy (hamster) started to feel bad. He sincerely thought that being part of the royal family would give a better life. To eat your fill. To live in a huge, beautiful and clean palace. To not be on the lookout permanently. To not have an exhausting job. To always have people that care for your mental and physical health. To have money. To marry.. And to have a family. Jooheon had everything Kihyun always dreamed of. Apart from the _spouse_. Well, the whole population was aware of his situation and nobody was putting pressure on him. Finding the perfect partner was hard. The kingdom will be in her hands, after all. She will be the future Queen. To chose her carefully was primordial.

Kihyun knew that. Even though... he couldn't help but feel down at this thought. If the prince marry... then Kihyun wouldn't be able to sleep with him anymore. The night hours already being the only moment they could really spend together.

Apart from that, the royal family went up in Kihyun's estimation. To be in charge of a Kingdom was difficult and exhausting. Not all comfy. And just for the amount of effort Jooheon was putting in his work every single day, Kihyun fell for him deeper. He wished he could confess properly someday. Human to human. 

... Thanks to his precious luck, maybe the occasion was coming sooner than he thought.

Indeed, one day, he woke up in the king size bed, alone, as usual. Jooheon was a prince. He had to get up at a very early hour. So cruel. Anyway, he woke up. With 2 legs. And 2 arms. This fact was normal for most humans but was a huge shock for the ex-hamster.

 To resume, he was naked, in his bed. The boy knew Jooheon was locking the door of his room each time he would go in or out, so the worry that someone might see him didn't disturb him. But Jooheon? How will he react when he will se him? Kihyun quickly got up and ran towards the wardrobe of the room. Doing so, he stood up a moment in front of it, absent minded... He missed his legs so much. He couldn't help but smile. The urge of getting dressed cut his thoughts and the boy opened the doors and found only three outfits... very casual. Too casual. What a prince was doing with jeans? The answer was stupid. So Kihyun presumed the prince just liked to sneak out sometimes. And have a common life with the citizens for a few hours. That was quite sad. But right now, Kihyun didn't have time to think about that. So he just picked one and hoped for it to fit him. In the end, it did. A little too big, but he wasn't a total mess. In any case, he was way better dressed than before. To be poor was hard. Oh, and another digression: he had to grab one of the prince's underwear. Yes. He did blush. But he was in a critical situation. So the choice wasn't in his hands.

So here he was. In front the door of the room. He couldn't just stay here to wait Jooheon to come back. He will be dead for sure. But how to escape the palace without getting noticed? And above all... he was about to leave. His hand reached the doorknob as It began to tremble. Harder and harder. 

Kihyun gave up. His forehead pressed againt the door, he let a few tears escaped in the dead silence. That was so cruel. He loved Jooheon yes. But seing him everyday led him to grow attached to him. Totally dependent on him. How was Kihyun supposed to live from now on? He would rather kill himself than be alone again. Did he deverve the solitary life he always led?

The black haired boy clumsily wiped away his tears and opened the door. The lock was impossible to open from the outside without a key, but from the inside, just turning the handle was enough. In other words, he won't be able to back up. To prevent the sadness to overwhelm him again, he just opened the door in one go and got out. He did it. That was it. No turning back. 

Kihyun breathed in and looked at the empty corridor. At the left. At the right. Very bright and well decorated. The floor had white tiles, that's saying something. At the left, he noticed a big wooden door. A thick one was usually leading to the outside. To avoid the cold to enter. Don't ask more details. Anyway, if the chance was on his side, he could get out. Fast and easy. Bad point: he didn't have any shoe. Well. He got by as best as he could. And he did end up in a backyard. How lucky. Kihyun attempted the fastest run his legs could afford. The brick wall surrounding the palace was maybe two meters high. If he gained enough momentum, it was feasible. Too late to think again, anyway. On his way, the boy was reaching his goal until someone eventually pounced on him and hold him down. A muscular guy. Kihyun had zero chance to escape, now.

"Who are you" asked the man, holding Kihyun's hands behind his back. "Answer me," the boy stayed silent, breathing, "You just got out of the prince's room's corridor. That's a place where nobody is allowed."

"Wonho, what happened?" a man yelled, running towards them.

"Oh hyunwoo. An intruder, i think. I don't recognize him at all. He just got out of the prince's room, so call him!'

"Okay", immediately, the other man leaved, still running. While Kihyun was badly sweating. What if Jooheon saw him?!

A few minutes passed and the guard on top on him got up, still holding the boy by the arm. To run away... was a beautiful dream. 

"What is the problem?" Jooheon's voice suddenly echoed in Kihyun's mind. That was the worst.

"We found this man on the backyard, your Highness. None of us saw him enter by the main door. He's an intruder."

_An... intruder. Damn, it hurts._

Kihyun kept his head low until he decided to look up. An electroshock. Jooheon's face was blank. His eyes were piercing... And not in a "hot" way. He was looking down on him. Scary. Just like that, Khyun felt like crying again. Was it really how their relationship was about to end? His heart couln't bear it.

"Don't touch me." Kihyun lowed his head a second time, gritting his teeth. "Fucking let me go!" He fixed his heavy gaze on the guard holding him, and soon, he discovered a very suprised face. Kihyun didn't mind it at first, but when Jooheon had the same reaction, the boy started to question himself. Were they that surprise him not letting himself be pushed around?

"Let him go. He's a friend of mine." Kihyun's eyes grew wide at Jooheon's words. Was he... defending him?

"B-But! Your Highness!"

"Wonho, Hyunwoo. Please. Just let him go. And don't talk about that incident to my father."

"...Understood. Please, your Highness, be careful." the two men released the boy, who immediately rubbed his shoulder to relieve the pain. 

"Sure will do. Now... Follow me." Jooheon told him, without looking away from him a single second.

_What... is happening?_

Kihyun walked towards him, hesitant. This Jooheon... wasn't the one he knew.

"Don't even think about going anywhere, or you'll regret it." the prince told him coldly. After that "incident", they went though the palace, and Kihyun stayed amazed all the way down. Hell, that was huge and... magnificent. The royal family really was wealthy. Each time the prince would bump into someone, the said person would automatically bow down, and Jooheon would so the same. So so polite. Kihyun was unused to it. After all, he just attracted hatred all his life. All his human life, at least.

All this mess became scarier when Jooheon led him to the basement. Kihyun. Feared. Darkness.

"Wait, w-where are we going?" the prince simply put his hand on his back and pushed him forward. That was clear. As soon as the door behind Jooheon closed, Kihyun retched. A glommy corridor made of stone. Only oil lamps lighted up casually. Was it the underground prison of the palace ?! Jooheon didn't let him the time to calm down and just poured a whole bucket of ice cold water on the boy. Kihyun hissed in pain. He was in a really bad nightmare, God could tell.

"Go in." Jooheon opened a cell and Kihyun obeyed. Totally taken aback. A second after, the prince leaved the placed and let Kihyun alone in the darkness. Freezing to death. Why was everyone so mean to him? Jooheon wasn't different, in the end. He was the same. 

Kihyun fell on his knees, lightly gripping the metal bars of the cell. Crying his eyes out. Not only did he was about to do a panic attack because of his severe fear of the dark, but Jooheon hated him. The only person he ever loved. Time time, he was being honest: if the pain stayed... he won't survive.

 

***

 

Hours passed before the prince finally came back. Unfortunately, Kihyun was sleeping on the ground. More precisely, he passed out. The fear. The heartbreak. The cold. It was too much to handle. Jooheon then looked at him a moment before he opened the cell, incredibly calm. He slowly slid his arms behind Kihyun's knees and armpit in order to carry him out the stir. The clock just struck midnight, so nobody's should see him cross the palace with a wet and almost dead body in his arms. Nobody should, and nobody did, tankfully. Jooheon entered his bedroom and led the sleeping boy to the bathroom linked to it. He let him sit on the ground, carefully putting his head on the edge of the bathtub. The prince took his time to catch his breath and stripped him. No misunderstanding, Jooheon just wanted to dry him off and put some new clothes on him. Because despite the harsh behavior he showed to the smaller boy earlier, he wasn't  _that_ mean.

Anyway, Jooheon hurried to dry and dress him: his pale face turned blue. Moreover, not even once the boy reacted to his movements. He kept sleeping, and it was worrying. Jooheon was hoping he could've made it in time, but he just ended his daily workload. When he finished, the prince in turn changed then moved Kihyun to his bed. In the blanket, he seemed to warm up and shiver a little less. That was indeed better than the cold and scary cell. Kihyun felt it. He was sleeping, but he felt reassurance. It made him feel at home. Enough to relax and sleep until the dawn.

When he woke up, Kihyun had a bad headache. The dehydration he guessed. That was so weird. He passed away freezing but got up sweating. Still, he felt better in a bed. In a... bed. Kihyun straightened up and looked around. Jooheon... wasn't here. And the black haired let out a cry of relief. He didn't know how he went from the cell to the bed, but he was relieved Jooheon wasn't next to him, as usual. How could he explain his presence in the palace? That was a big problem.

"Feeling better?" Kihyun jumped, unconsciously grabbing the sheets under him. Jooheon didn't leave, in the end. Not yet. It was dawn. Surely Kihyun woke up earlier than he used to. Anyway. He was in trouble. His body refused to move. For the first time... Jooheon scared him.

"The cat got your tongue?" the red haired boy was standing at the entrance of the bathroom door. Shirtless. He probably just got out of the shower. But that didn't matter right now. Over time, Kihyun learned to distinguish either Jooheon was serious or not. Smiley, or not. And in this case, his last sentence had a pinch of sarcasm, but Kihyun knew. He was dead serious. The boy felt his lungs compress. He was showing his true self. His true nature. His ugly body... and mind.

"I'm glad you woke up. I have tons of question to ask you." Jooheon told him as he came closer. Too confident. "Be honest with me. Or you know what's waiting for you. You got a taste yesterday, remember?"

_How can i forget._

"Stop staring at me like that, you're the one at fault, here," when he reached the bed, he sat at its edge, calmly drying off his hair with a towel wrapped around his neck. A small meter separated the two boys. But Kihyun couldn't look away. He will lie in wait for the lightest movement. Maybe he couldn't erase his feeling for the prince. But the latter did things to him he still wasn't able to swallow for now. Even though he totally deserved them.

"Wow... You really won't say a word, ugh... Anyway, answer me. Are you a wizard?" Kihyun flinched. "Guess that means yes." Jooheon smiled, liking the turn of events. Kihyun was ready for the worst. "You're really not that smart. Everyone know wizards' eyes turn red when they're angry. You should've been careful, outside."

_Oh damn._

That's when he became aware of his mistake. "Now... Why did you come here? You know you're not allowed in the palace. I thought you were a thieff at first. But you didn't stole anything. So. What's your motives?"

Kihyun finally broke eye contact and looked down, with his heart pounding in his chest. "Don't believe the questionning usually happens in my bedroom. I hate being tricked. I perfectly know everything about your species. To turn into a rodent to enter the palace. Congrats. You made it. What for?"

"I-It wasn't... my intention..." there wasn't any ounce of hope left, from now on. Two decades ago, the citizens executed a lot of wizards, almost all of them. At a certain point, the government decided to stop this butchery and let the few wizards still alive living like any other persons. Sadly, even if they could now be free, no one accepted them. Making their lives a misery. That's why Kihyun wasn't that shock of the prince's behavior. The latter could torture him. He didn't care. Kihyun was only fearing to be left alone again.

"Hmm... Then what was your intention?"

_To make you mine but that was a stupid idea._

"I admit that I was the one who picked you outside. Still, what were you doing in the palace's garden? You tried to spy on us? Or gain our trust?"

"No..." Jooheon let out a deep sigh. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Listen, I have stuff to do. But I don't trust you... not anymore. I can't keep you in my room, you have to go back in the cell."

Again, Kihyun jumped. Going in this hell? One more time... ? "W-Will you spray water on me...?"

"Is that bothering you?"

"Of course it is!" the boy didn't even understand why he did that. Moreover, he tried to avoid talking about his fear of the dark. He just didn't want to go there.

"But you have a strong immune system, you'll be okay."

"Still...! Why..."

"I just don't want you to escape. If you turn into your... hamster... form, again, you'll pass between the cell bars easily. And wizards need heat to use sorcery."

"I can't... I mean... I am a complete beginner. I can't transform without books. And... I didn't even want to be a hamster in the first place. That was a mistake. I just got my human body back yesterday..." Jooheon fixed him a long moment, probably thinking hard. Kihyun didn't have an easy mind.

"Okay. You can stay here." Jooheon stood up and got back to the bathroom while Kihyun was trying to process what he just said. "I'll come back at lunchtime. Don't even try to get out of the room." 

And just like that, Kihyun waited for the prince to return. He took advantage of it to take a shower. It's been weeks. He missed feeling the water running down his body so much. So he may or may not have stayed two hours in the bathroom. It will be his little secret. He kept the clothes he already slept with and just sat on the bed. 10AM. So boring. He missed sleeping as much as an hamster. He wasn't bored. He could sleep as much as he wanted here. But the boy wasn't sleepy. So he sang. One song, then two. And somehow, he didn't stop. He almost forgot... how much he loved singing before. Every day, not matter where or when. His voice had always been the only thing he got to comfort himself.

"Hey." Kihyun was way too focus when he was singing. He hated being catched. So embarrassing. "Just bringing food." the boy, Jooheon of course, entered the room with a big ceramic bowl and closed the door behind him with his free hand. Kihyun felt so ridiculous next to him. The prince already looked like a king. Kihyun was wearing a white shirt and black pants, had messy black hair and no makeup on. Not that he even tried putting some. But his skin had some red patches. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"You have to eat on the bed, be careful not to spill anything."

"Hm..." Yes, Kihyun was hungry, but the whole situation was still so weird. Why was a prince, who dealt with the future of millions of citizens, taking his time to bring a bowl of rice to a former hamster? It was beyond understanding.

"It's hot" he said before Kihyun could take it. Considering those words, he grabbed the bowl as slowly as possible. It really was hot. Kihyun then took the chopstick above and started to eat. The meal was only made of rice and vegetable, but it was beyond okay. He was starving.

"I'm not... very good at cooking, so be considerate if it's not tasty." Pause. Jooheon cooked. By himself. A prince?!

"Huh?"

"What?" Jooheon asked as he sat on the bed, next to him.

"Nothing, i'm just... surprised. Thank you," Kihyun smiled, blowing on the hot rice.

"Well. I took care of you for two months already. I won't stop just because you changed your body. Although I was a bit harsh on you the other day. I'm sorry about that. I really am. But please... Consider the circumstances, I am a prince. A lot of people want my death, I have to be careful."

"H-Hm..." Kihyun nodned his head and continued eating, trying to pretend he understood quietly. Actually, he was praying Jooheon won't see him blushing. That's when he saw the teasing smile on the redhaired's face that he knew he failed.

"Your ears are all red" chuckled Jooheon, lightly pinching the top of his ear.

Kihyun accidently showed him his toothy smile. He hated his eye smile, so he just hid it with his palm.

Somehow, his smile made Jooheon's one fade away. "Hey... Do you want to go home?"

"Why-Why do you... ask that... suddenly?" wondered Kihyun, surprised.

 "I don't know... You tried to leave, yesterday. So..."

"Oh... I did. But it was because I thought... you would be... disgusted." Kihyun whispered the last word, almost ashamed. He couldn't look at his eyes at all.

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that you actually slept with a man everynight... and that's i'm a wizard." Jooheon made such a shocked face. As if he just realised. "See... ?"

"No no no, if I was that bothered by that, I wouldn't have slept with you tonight."

"What?" It was Kihyun's turn to be shock. So they did slept in the same bed tonight?

"It's not a big deal. I mean. It's been a long time since we started, why stop? It's just sleeping, come on."

_You try to sleep in the same bed as your ultimate crush and let's see if you change your mind._

"Then... Will I keep on... sleeping here?"

"Hmm."

Blinking fast, Kihyun just carried on eating while Jooheon was watching him, a hand under his chin. 

"Are you bored here? I never asked you before..."

"It's okay." said the smaller, holding him out the empty bowl, "Thank you... for the meal."

"Hm..." Jooheon took it, but when he was about to stand up, he stopped, "Do you mind if... We take a walk, tonight? There're still some things I want to ask..." Kihyun nodned fast and the prince smiled, showing his deep dimples. "Great... You have some books over there if you're bored... Shit." The sudden curse was unexpected. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh... It's Kihyun. But sweetie is fine too," Kihyun laughed lightly.

"I'll remember that." Jooheon smiled and stand up once and for all. "Then... See you later... Kihyun... ah?" Or hyung?"

"I'm 20" and here he lost Jooheon.

"How come you're older than me?!" 

"Don't call me 'hyung' please, you're a prince, it's making me feel bad. The fact that I don't call you 'your Highness' itself makes me feel bad."

"Oh please no! I mean-... Just... don't," his request felt more like an order, so Kihyun just gave up without asking why. 

"How should I call you... then?" as they looked at each other, the same thought crossed their mind. _"Come to daddy."_

"Just... Jooheon... is fine. Hmm.. yeah. I'm going, okay? See you later" Jooheon already left the room, without looking at the older even once. Kihyun didn't understand anything, but something never left his mind: he had a huge soft spot for Lee Jooheon.

It was 11PM when the prince came back. Exhausted, nothing special. But he awaited the walk with impatience all day long. Curiosity stayed his worst flaw.   
When he entered his room, Kihyun was sleeping on the bed, laying on his side, facing Jooheon, with a book close next to his head. His small hand on top of it. The younger decided to light up the oil lamp next to the door. The small flame gave a red atmosphere he liked very much. Not strong enough to wake sleeper. Jooheon moved forward the bed, five or six step away. The boy seemed so peaceful. White skin. Small hands. Long and black hair. Round ears. Small nose. Hollow cheeks. An angel. But too skinny... Yeah. Jooheon had to feed him more. Had to... take care of him.

"Kihyun..." Jooheon mumbled as he started to lightly shaking his shoulder. "Kihyun." He called him two or three times more and the black haired boy finally opened his eyes. Looking at everything but him. "Kihyun... You okay?" he asked, sitting at the edge of the bed, just next to him. Kihyun gently approved with a head movement as he straightened up, scratching his neck. His eyes were so small. The boy totally looked like a kid, and Jooheon felt bad waking him up, "If you're too tired, go back to sleep. It's okay." Jooheon made sure to keep his voice low to avoid to rush him.

"Oh... That's right... The walk. Sorry, I fell asleep. But we can... still go," as soon as he ended his sentence, Kihyun yawned and hardly blinked a few times to adjust his vision because of the tears forming in his eyes. Jooheon couldn't help but let out a kind laugh.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm going to shower." Jooheon raised his hand and strocked Kihyun's hair. He couldn't control it. It looked way too soft. "Can you... stay awake ten minutes?" the boy didn't think twice and simply went back to his previous sleeping position. Trying to keep his eyes open. "Wait for me."

The said ten minutes flew by quickly. Each time the heaviness of his eyelides would close his eyes, Kihyun forced them to open again, even for a few seconds."Good job, champion," Jooheon, who was now clean, changed and sat on his side of the bed, was stroking his hair, one more time. That was becoming addictive. "So... You really don't have ulterior motives..?" Kihyun hummed, motionless under his blanket. His back facing Jooheon and his eyes closed. Half awake. Half asleep. "I thought i was doing good but..." since Kihyun seemed to fall asleep, Jooheon went with the flow and confessed, "maybe i wasn't taking care of you, after all. I was... keeping you here... right?"

Jooheon never told anyone. That must be hard to believe, but since his private teacher learning everything about wizards, he found their story sad. Centuries before, wizards were great people, using their power to help the Kingdom. But like anywhere, all of them weren't well-intentioned. More and more wizards started to use sorcery to kill, steal... and one day, the government heard the population... and killed them all. The massacre lasted 2 yeard, and ended... 20 years ago. A law banned to murder them. That explained why Kihyun was alive. The worst of the story surely is that a lot of wizards did survived. But every year, tens of them would be found dead. Because they would kill themself or being attacked. So much hatred. Of course, Jooheon's father, the king, was aware of their situation. And wanted to help them. But what could he do? Force the population to accept them?

That was sad, but the royal family abandoned them to their fate, as they became increasingly rare. Indeed, it was the first time Jooheon actually saw a wizard. That was a huge shock. But quickly, everything made sense. Why he'd found Kihyun just after his hamster's disappearance. Why his pet was obeying him as if he actually understood him... And why Kihyun and his hamster had the same scar on the temple. Jooheon knew he should feel betrayed. Disgusted. And yet, he didn't. The small guy didn't stole anything, and appeared to be very honest. Jooheon could tell he was because of the strange lessons he attended when he was younger. He learned to guess if someone was lying or not. He was grateful to know that. Because not once, Kihyun tried to lie.

So he started to appreciate the boy. Knowing that Kihyun saw him sleeping for weeks and still didn't do anything bad to him relaxed him. In fact, Kihyun was the first person Jooheon ever spoke to without using honorifics. The first person he ever faced without makeup and expensive clothes. To have a heart-to-heart with someone never felt so good.

"Is it selfish if I want to get to know you...?"

 

*** 

 

The next day, Kihyun naturally woke up first. Next to Jooheon, sleeping on his back. Which never happened before because of the prince's early schedule. His heartbeat fastened so the boy took a deep breath, now sat up. The moon was still high on the dark sky, but its light wasn't enough for Kihyun to relieve the growing fear. Darkness. Staring at the white moon, he grabbed Jooheon's shirt by instinct. But the latter didn't react at all. Probably too tired. Kihyun then lay down to sink hisface in Jooheon's chest, pulling his shirt harder when he did touched it. This movement, the younger felt it. He barely opened his eyes to understand what was happening but didn't think too long to wrap his arm, previously crush under Kihyun, around the older's shoulder. Here we go again. Stroking his head. They both liked it. So why miss it? Just like that, the two boys fell asleep again, without saying any words. 

Everything just felt so right. Kihyun almost felt bad when he learned (or remembered) that Jooheon was actually seaking for a spouse. Organizing masquerade Balls two times per week. Kihyun had this information from a servant. Days passed since Jooheon discovered the truth about him, and the prince decided to tell everything to his father. The king. Just for Kihyun to stay in the palace and live in it, freely. Kihyun didn't know how, but the king accepted. So the boy met a lot of great people working for the royal family. He didn't tell anyone he was a wizard, considering it was too early. He would often eat with them when Jooheon couldn't, which happened more and more often. Someday, Kihyun wasn't seing him at all. But it was okay. Jooheon was a prince. It was intelligible. 

At least, they were cuddling at night. And that alone was enough to please Kihyun's heart.

Until a certain day. After three weeks, Kihyun took his mark and was able to move along the palace without getting lost. The best periode of his life was now, and he was sure of it. The only sad thing was that Jooheon forbad him to leave his bedroom when the palace would hold a Ball. He didn't gave him any reason though. But Kihyun listened to him anyway, like he always did.

Here's come the exception. It was 6pm, and Kihyun was starving. At lunchtime, he got a stomachache which caused him to not eat much. Now, he was feeling better, but hungry.

_Well... Nothing bad will happen if I just go out to pick a piece of bread up, right?_

 Hesitant, he got out the room, immediately hearing the loud music resonating from there. Piano... and harp. How beautiful. They must have fun. Kihyun shook his head, and focused. Bread. Bread and only bread. Nothing more. Nothing... more.

_... If I just cast a glance... nobody will die._

Curiosity overwhelmed him and the boy moved towards the ceremonial room. A long 5 minutes walk, and he arrived. That was _huge_. Kihyun was amazed by the magnificence of the place. Totally made of white tiles, a big crystal chandelier was hanging at the ceiling, in the middle. Hundreds of people, men and women, were dancing, laughing in the most sophisticated clothes Kihyun had ever seen. Slowly, he hide a little more behind a wall, ashamed of his look... Kihyun... now understood why Jooheon didn't want him to get out. He just... didn't belong to this world. That was too much. And yet, he stayed. Even if his heart hurt, he was looking around for Jooheon somewhere, far in the distance. After a while, he did find him... But his smiled couldn't show up. Jooheon was talking to a very beautiful and young woman wearing a long and dark blue dress. She had blond braided hair and a very pale skin. Not a single defect. Her smile was cute too... But the way Jooheon talked to her... looked at her... smiled at her... and touched her hair, waist or cheek.

Kihyun didn't like it at all. Even though his stomach was empty, he felt like throwing up.

The boy quietly went back to his room to cry in his pillow, like would do any kid. He felt pathetic.

_Damn... It hurts._

Later, when he noticed dinner time arrived, he didn't move an inch. He wasn't hungry anymore. He just wanted to sleep. And sleep forever... but Jooheon woudn't allow that.  
The latter entered the room, like he was doing in every night. So Jooheon was doing this kind of things behind his back. Well. Their relationship wasn't that deep. Kihyun didn't have the right to say anything. 

"Hey... You sleeping?" Kihyun didn't answered, head in the pillow and laying on his tummy. "Hm... I'm going to shower."

Kihyun tried to keep his cool. Hearing his voice brought him up a lot of memories. Good and bad ones.

But he won't crack.

"Did you eat a little? I was told you were feeling sick this morning, it's making me worried," said Jooheon after his shower. The redhaired sat on the bed and strocked the back of Kihyun's head, gently, during a long minute. Maybe he thought the older was sleeping. He was actually doing everything but sleeping. Biting his lips to made them bleed, for example. Hair stroking was their thing. Why did he have to touch hers? 

Jooheon slid his hand between Kihyun's forehead and the pillow to take his temperature. When he noticed nothing was abnormal, he kissed his temple, moving a few lock of black hair. "Good night." the prince then went to sleep, on his side of the bed.

He had to be muffle every sounds: Kihyun did crack.

 

***

 

When he woke up, Kihyun was more tired than ever. The worst sleep. Just a waste of time.   
He opened his weary eyes. Oh crap. The boy was stiff.

_What the..._

Kihyun wasn't on the bed. He wasn't next to Jooheon. Not even in his room. But back to his own room. His head was laying on his arms... On the desk. The one he fount the book which created that mess... and the latter was indeed here. Close. On the desk.

_All... All of it was a dream._

Shocked, Kihyun stayed still, looking at his hands he was sleeping on. His desire to meet Jooheon was so strong that even his brain pitied him and made his wish true for a moment. It could have been his best dream, or his worst nightmare, actually. How in the world was he able to face the reality after that? His miserable and pitiful life had no sens without Jooheon.

For which reason would he had wake up every morning, from now on?

Not that he had one before. Because he didn't. Kihyun just used to get up, go to work, sometimes eat, sleep, and sometimes again cry. That was his daily life until not a long time ago. Well - it was his daily life and it actually didn't change. After such an experiment, nothing was worst than coming back to here.

That was hell.

He wanted Jooheon to smile to him, one last time. He wanted to feel his touch one last time. He wanted to sleep with him one last time.

The 'last' word didn't have his place here, actually. Because it never happened even once. 

_"I'll take care of you", "Sweetie. Come to daddy.", "Not dead yet?", "Let him go. He's a friend of mine.", "What's your motives?", "I'm not... very good at cooking, so be considerate if it's not tasty.", "Your ears are all red", "How come you're older than me?!"_

His heart hurt. So much. It felt like it was going to explose.

_"Wait for me.", "I was told you were feeling sick this morning, it's making me worried,"_

He missed him so much.

_..."Good night"_

Kihyun was going to punch the table, but realised he didn't have the strenght to. 

_"Kihyun... ah?"_

Was his name never going to be prononced by this rosy lips?

"Kihyun?" 

Does that mean he will be alone, again?

"Kihyun!"

...Better kill himself. 

"Hey!! Kihyun!" the black haired fastly blinked his eyes as he was trying hard to breath.

_What?_

"Hey, you're freaking me out, what's with you?!"

Kihyun didn't answered, too focus on his breath to think. His entire body was shaking in fear. So... All of it... was just a dream. He dreamed that his meeting with the prince was itself a dream. God. His mind pulled him apart from Jooheon for a few minutes, and he was a real mess. Love was scary.

"Y-You're okay?"

Then, the caring voice reached his ears. Yeah. They were pulled apart for a few minutes. Which only happened in his mind, even. And there he was, ready to die. Finally, their eyes met and Kihyun broke into tears as his feeling engulfed him like a bomb exploding. Never did he want to suffer like he just did. To be left behind definitely was his worst fear.

"Wow, why crying? Ki, Kihyun? Why are you crying?" Jooheon tried to understand the older's behavior, unsuccessfully, while the latter came closer to dig his face on Jooheon's chest, crying his eyes out. The prince remained unsettle a few seconds before he grabed kihyun's face between his hand, still unable to see him.

"Hey, i'm serious here, Ki. Answer me, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Or did you have a nightmare?"

Jooheon asked it inadvertently but couldn't buy this shit. He was crying so hard that even bugs could believe he got a broken bone. Luckily, the walls of the palace were made in order to prevent espionage. He could yell as much as he wanted. Not that Jooheon wished.

The redhaired's patience was running thin but he let his month shut for a moment as he guessed Kihyun's breath was jolting too much to enunciate a single word. He was peacefully sleeping, what happened for him to end up so, so... torn apart?

As the younger rubbed his back, Kihyun pulled himself together and took big and long brusts of air. 

"It's about time..." said Jooheon before moving his hand to the back of Kihyun's head to stroke his soft back hair. The silence slowly came back with some sniffles from Kihyun's trickling nose.

"Sorry" Kihyun wanted to burst out, to admit how much he loved the prince, how did he become his oxygen, how he felt like dying each time the thought of being left behing crossed his mind. But he coudln't. The poor guy had his own pride, but before anything else, he knew Jooheon didn't feel the same. He saw the lust in his eyes when he looked at that girl. He saw his smile brightening his face when the king told him the princess will stay for a few days more.

Kihyun knew his place wasn't there. He knew. And yet...

"I-I... I need to shower." the boy tried to get up, putting all his strenght on his hands, gripped at the sheet on each side of the prince.

"What? No no no no, no way!" Jooheon put his hand on the older's back forced him to lie on him once again. That's when Kihyun's brain gave up. His heartbeat speeded up in one go and his cheeks burned. The boy was so absent minded ealier that he didn't notice their bodies were almost glued to each other.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what the fuck just happened."

_God, i'm in a deep shit._

"You know... You can't hide forever," Jooheon whispered, sweetly. Kihyun understood he was refering to all the secrets he kept until now. It was unfair. That's right. Kihyun knew everything about Jooheon, but the latter didn't know anything about him at all. 

Kihyun simply didn't want to be too close of the prince. To depend on him. Otherwise, their farewells would be too much to handle, nearly unbearable. Fate itself yelled they didn't have any future together. But now. It was too late. He reached the point of no return.

"Kihyun?"

_What can i do...?_

"I don't like to see you cry, so hurry up and tell me,"

He was madly in love.

"I just... dreamed... of something," Kihyun mumbled for the first time, unsure of the right words to use. The sweet hand stroking his hair and the sensation of Jooheon's heartbeat through his chest weren't helping him to think straight.

"What about?"

"Don't... wanna tell you."

"Okay then we stay like that, i don't care."

_I don't care either._

"You're the prince... You can't stay in your bed all day."

"I hate when you're right." Kihyun couldn't help but express a short laughter. 

"Oh. Your mood got better, i'm glad." his smile was noticeable through his breath and the black haired straight away gritted his teeth. He wanted to cry again.

"... It hurts." Jooheon immediately looked down at the shorter, startled by the sudden confession. It caught all his attention, even though, he didn't say anything, fearing that Kihyun would withdraw into himself "I'm so scared," his voice took gaspings up again, shivering, and Kihyun sank his nose in the crook of the other's neck even more.

"You don't have... any family. Right...?

The boy opened his eyes wide. Was he aware of his situation since the very beginning and just kept it for himself or was he trying to guess by playing heads or tails?

"Why-"

"It was obvious." Jooheon interrupted him, confident. "Every- Well, almost every wizards got killed two decades ago. But even though, if you did have a family, you would have escaped from here for a long time already." Kihyun hated it. He hated how Jooheon could read him like an open book.

"It's so unfair." Two or three tears started to run down his face. Slowly. Quietly.

"I understood that you felt lonely... That's why i told you. That i'll take care of you."

_Liar._

_LIAR._

"Liar." A prince had to found a spouse, make her pregnant and create a posterity. Why was a hamster even trying to interfere? "I'm sick of smooth talkers."

"What make you think i'll break my promise?"

"Everyone is like this. Even I. You can't do anything about it. One day will come when you will have enough of me. And i'll be all alone. Again." The more he talked, the less his voice was audible. What was the use of wasting his breath? 

Meanwhile, Jooheon was currently admiring the ceiling. Half awake. Actually lost in his thoughts. That was so sad. 

How many betrayals do you have to go through to come to fear everyone... to not put your trust in anybody anymore.

 "So what?" Jooheon's words seemed so... cold. "Should i kick you out? You don't trust me anyway."

_What...?_

Kihyun expected anything but that. Was Jooheon seriously kicking him out? Leaving him behind? Like everyone did since his birth? 

_No. No. He's joking. That's right. It's a joke. A bad joke._

"Get down." the prince put his hands on Kihyun's shoulders and carefully push him aside to release himself. "If you can't resolve yourself to believe anyone, then what's the point? Why would i keep trying to be kind to you? Wizards aren't even allowed in the palace, if my father learns about it, we're dead."

As he got up, the prince went to the door to light the oil lamp. "You can't turn into your hamster form anymore, so we have to get you out tonight. It's not even worth hoping to get out when it's daylight without being spotted."

"Hey... it's not funny" Kihyun hardly said with a shaking voice.

"I never said it was. Now get up, don't waste time." Jooheon gave him one of those bank stares, making Kihyun gulp. The scared boy looked down and dropped his bare feet on the soft rug with a heavy heart. His legs couldn't move a single inch. Too busy tremble. Was this really happening? 

"What? Hurry!" coming like a bombshell, the order led his leg to tense, enough for him to get up. The black bangs covering his eyes suited his mental state. Bad. Kihyun's bloodshot eyes must be pathetic, he thought.

_Hell... When will I learn? I should have stayed alone._

After ten seconds or so, Kihyun reached the door as he kept rubing his running nose. But as soon as he got close enough to Jooheon, the latter slapped him hard at the back of the head.

"You really are-... ! Aaah, you piss me off!" shocked, Kihyun looked at the redhaired, "Why are you so stubborn? Look at you, you only wear a shirt and an underwear, of course i won't let you leave like that!"

_Oh._

"I... don't have clothes." Jooheon let out a long sigh and rose his head to scream loudly. His behavior was nonsense. "I don't care about that!" he yelled, looking straight at him. Despite his long hair, Jooheon could clearly see the flame of the oil lamp reflect on Kihyun's eyes. He won't say it because it wasn't the good time to do so, but he saw them as the incarnation of purity, innocence and beauty.

So so beautiful.

"I wanted to make you say it, but guess i have to do it first." The prince grab the older's cheeks between his hands then took a big breath, "Kihyun. You think I was the one keeping you company, but you were. Here, I have to hold my head high 24/7 and talk to people I don't want to most of the time. For the good of the Kingdom, i have to look after good relationships with everyone, i can't say anything's rude and i always have to be careful of my image.... All this to say that you're... the only one... i can be sincere with."

At the moment, Kihyun's mind stopped. None of them broke the eye contact nor the proximity of their faces. Jooheon wanted the boy to believe in his words while Kihyun was only taken aback.

"I won't lie, at first, you were just a cute rodent, but now... You became so important to me. The way you hide your face when you laugh, your passionate love for chicken, your real aversion to dirtiness, how you like to please people without asking anything in return, how red your ears become when you blush, how you scrunch your nose when you sing... You have no idea... of how precious you are."

 Another silence fell once between the two boys as Kihyun finally looked away and shrugged his shoulders, tense with embarrassment."Why... All of a sudden..."

"I won't kick you out, okay? Look at me." Jooheon pressed their foreheads together to incite the black haired boy, still caught on the hop, to let his eyes linger on him again.

"Then why did you... You're so mean." Kihyun clenched his teeth and badly squinted. On instinct, he rose his hand to try to hide his eyes with it but Jooheon immediately stopped him, surrounding his fist with his way bigger hand before doing the same for Kihyun's other fist. The prince then put their hands between their chest.

"Cry, if you want to. Nothing's stopping you."

"You'll think I'm annoying."

"I won't." Jooheon knew succeed when Kihyun moved his head to the redhaired's shoulder, too shy to show his face. "Don't hold back."

"... I don't have anything to say?"

"Don't tell me you're playing stubborn when I tried to act like an asshole just to hope for you to get everything off your chest... That didn't even work."

"Am not." Kihyun inhaled then exhaled loudly, not ready for anything he was about to say. "You already know what i am thinking anyway."

"Of course I do. But want to hear it from you. Or it's not worth it."

_It's about time..._

"I... Can I stay with you?"

A smile appeared on Jooheon's cheeks. He succumbed to the desire to hug the shorter boy. Hell. He felt like a kid who's wish came true. "You can stay with me."

"But... If someone found me... I mean... Nobody want a wizard in the palade... You will get into trouble."

"Can you please consider your own feelings, for once."

"But that's the truth."

"Then... Maybe... If you stop practicing sorcery..." The prince was having a hard time. Who was he to tell him to renounce to the legacy his ancestors passed on him?

"Oh. I don't care about that, but that's not what i'm trying to-"

"How come you don't give a shit about that?" Jooheon got surprised enough to step backwards a little in order to look at Kihyun's eyes.

"Well... I just found some books, but maybe i shouldn't have. Being a wizard ruined my life."

"Oh... Then what were you talking about?" When Kihyun thought about it, he quickly erased the idea of telling him the truth. To admit he was jealous of the princess? Never!

"C-Can I change... before? I mean, i'm almost naked, it's making me uncomfortable."

"Why is that bothering you? We cuddled like that few minutes ago."

"Still..." Kihyun bit his lip, trying to hide his underwear with the tip of his (thankfully) too big white shirt. On the other hand, Jooheon sighed then scratched his head. "My dressing room is far from there, and i don't have any more pants to hand... Maybe i can take mine off? So you won't feel uncomfortable anymore if you're not alone half naked."

"No! it's okay, please keep your pants!!" the boy surprised himself by the speed he refused, waving his hands as he shouted.

_Does he want me to die?? Even more evil than i thought!!_

Suddenly, Jooheon let out a laughter he tried to hold back. He had cute dimples. Nobody could refute it. Except Kihyun, who mentally cursed them in order not to do a severe uwu attack. Hell, that was hard. "Ya know, when you were a small hamster..." Jooheon started between his giggles, "I found it odd to see you jump each time i would undress before going to bed. But now I understand why!"

Kihyun missed his pale skin, suddenly. The red colour didn't suit him. It made him look uglier, in his view.

"I wonder why though... We're both men, there's nothing to be embarrased of," looked like he enjoyed making fun of the older. "Hm?"

How could he resist? His reactions were just so so cute.

"Perhaps... Do I turn you on?" Kihyun was shocked, more and more. Never someone told him such a perverted question. Wasn't Jooheon the one who should be blushing?

Jooheon slowly took his hand down, sliding his fingers on the older's thigh when he didn't receive any answer "Kihyun... Do I turn you on?" 

"W-What kind of question is that?"

"A serious one" Jooheon whispered in his ear. Red cheeks. Sweet lips. Wandering eyes. This small details were driving him crazy. 

"I'm a guy, what are you talking about?" Kihyun had trouble keeping cool. His blood were rushing in his veins. Down there too, even if he won't admit.

"Oh ~ Don't play that card on me" the younger smirked as he placed his other hand on Kihyun's hip. "You're not as innocent as you claim to be. You know two guys can do a lot of things... other than read the bible."

That was it. The final staw. Kihyun could bet he was beetroot red. "I- I know... but- the... The Princess... I saw you kiss her today... I mean, it's cool. Congrats..."

Okay. This one, Jooheon didn't see it coming. Her name alone spoiled the mood. "What?" The prince looked at Kihyun completely stunned. "Seol Ah? What- Why... Why are you talking about her right now?" he easily guessed that Kihyun wouldn't ask any question about her. "Ugh... You really are a silly brat, uh?"

Jooheon had enough, and soon, Kihyun felt the latter's wet lips surrounding his. The game was over. When the wizard tried to break the kiss right away, Jooheon prevent him to do so by grabing the back of his head. What a strange situation. A prince making advances to a poor wizard. 

While the heat increased, the two boys continued to share the kiss, firstly shy, and now deeper. Kihyun just let it go. He stood still, carefully grabbing the prince's gold and black silk shirt. The fabric was uniq, impossible to imagine. Proving it wasn't a dream. Yet hard to believe. Later, Jooheon lifted the smaller boy thanks to his hold under his tighs. All of that without leaving a single centimeter set up between their mouths. For futher details, they literally started to eat each other.

Kihyun instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He wanted to ask why was Jooheon doing that. But he feared this precious moment would stop. So he just went with the flow. After all, maybe the prince would regret what he just did. Which was more likely to happen. Anyway. He lived each moment to the full.

His sad thoughts were cut off by the source of his anxiety. Jooheon tenderly put him back on the bed, his head on the pillow. Wow. Never would he had think the prince of the Kingdom would top him one day. By the way, their kiss stopped as soon as Jooheon climbed on him with his arms around Kihyun's head. They then purely stared at each other, breathless.

_Oh, i'm so fucked up._

"Seol Ah... already left" Jooheon was struggling to breath, but he carried when he saw Kihyun's eyes open wide. "The kiss with her didn't mean anything... Not to me, at least."

"Why... saying that...?" 

"Can't you guess i'm trying to confess already? It's getting annoying." and then the black haired's eyes widen even more. "What? We just made out, why are you overreacting?"

"You're so cheesy! Please let me the time to process everything, at least!" Kihyun yelled, hiding behind his hands.

"But what can I do? I like it too much" Jooheon bowed down and started to leave kisses on his hands, hair or neck.

"Stop that...!" 

"Don't wanna."

"Tss! So childish..." Kihyun was in his death throes. But Jooheon was laughing.

_Fuck, I can't even be mad._

"Kihyun." Oh. He missed... Jooheon calling his name. "Kihyun."

The blackhaired removed his hands a little to look at the man above him. He stopped laughing.

"I love you. I love you. Not the way I love a hamster, the way I should love Seol Ah. I love you. What about you?"

Dazing, the boy just nodned. Not able to react at all.

"That isn't an answer. Use your mouth.

"Hmm.

"Hey!!" when Kihyun felt fingers punching his ribs, he knew Jooheon was pissed.

"You're late..."

"Ugh?"

"I... was supposed to be the one..." Kihyun just lowered his head and hide it in the younger's shirt. If he didn't he couldn't say such embarrassing things. "I told you... I didn't mean to be a hamster, in the first place, it was a mistake.

"Hm..."

"I wanted to be a dragon."

"Hehe," Jooheon chuckled, a smirk on the face, "It's a rare creature, you know. People would do anything to see one once in their lives. Even the strongest wizard would have trouble."

"I wanted to found you," Kihyun whispered with a voice so low, the prince didn't hear, "What?"

"I thought... that maybe... if I was a dragon, you would find me beautiful."

A silence followed, and Jooheon had to admit: he was amazed. Kihyun was so pure.

"Isn't it prohibited to act this cute. I'll send you to jail, be careful," he said softly, a huge smile on his face. Oh God only knew how happy he was right now.

"So... Do you-" "I love you. I love you since a long time ago."

"Why didn't you say that ealier, it would have been so much easier," Jooheon removed the hands under him and kiss the boy, again and again. He will nevet get tired of doing it. Kihyun, on the other hand, was struggling inside. So disturbed he coudn't respond to the kiss properly. He seemed so desperate.

So desperate for Lee Jooheon.

"If one day i would've been told that i would fall in love with a hamster, i would've never believed."

"I'm not a hamster!!"

"Yeah, come again." Jooheon smiled as he kissed Kihyun's forehead. Finally. He now knew what happiness means.

"Such a needy boy. I want to protect you forever."

"W-What about Seol Ah... I mean... Your father wants you to marry a princess,"

"Oh. When I asked him if I could keep you in the palace, I already told him I was in love with you."

"What?!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, i'm not!! He was happy!"

"...Ugh?" both of them calm down and looked at each other, stunned. "The whole Kingdom already knows I'm bisexual. The real problem is that you're a wizard. But you know..." Jooheon started to play with some of Kihyun's locks of hair, bothering his eyes. "I asked you to give up on sorcery... But please don't do it. You were born with a gift from heaven. A talent so rare, nowadays. Maybe... We can... slowly try to convince the citizens to forgive the wizards' past crimes? And move on?"

"Do you think... I'll be able to do that?"

"You're a champion, remember." Jooheon lay down next to the older because of his painful arms. He took Kihyun head and, soon, the were back at cuddling again.

"Can I really be..." Kihyun didn't even know what kind of question he should ask.

"Be my princess? Please be."

"You're so embarrassing."

"But you love me."

"..."

"Answer me."

"Hm?"

"Kihyun, would you be my queen?"

"... If you become a King less cheesy, i'll consider it."

"Then we're never going to marry, you know?"

"What a pity" mumbled Kihyun as he began to doze off.

"Don't act like you don't like me, you brat!"

On his chest, Kihyun didn't give him any reply, too busy smiling. Maybe. Just Maybe. Being a wizard wasn't the worst thing that happened in his short life.   
Thanks to, it, he met Lee Jooheon.

"Shut up and just... warm me up already."

Lee Jooheon aka the uniq love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is nonsense but i had fun writing it so that's all that matters? Hehehehe ^^ Sorry for the mistakes ~  
> Please give kudos!


End file.
